The present invention relates to turbid protein fortified acidic soft drinks.
Acidic soft drinks either carbonated or non-carbonated, especially of the citrus flavored variety, are well known. Because of the large appeal of these beverages to the young and because of their low nutritive value, consideration has been given to fortifying these beverages with protein to make them more nutritious. Much work has been undertaken to provide a protein fortified acidic soft drink. Much of the work has been directed to preparing clear beverages.
A clear beverage has been formed using cheese whey protein concentrate made from cottage cheese whey by ultrafiltration (Holsinger et al., Food Technology, February 1973, p. 59).
Protein fortification of orange juice under conditions that do not favor precipitation of the protein is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,342. Acid soluble protein is combined with starch and a food stabilizer in the orange juice.
Non-precipitation of protein in a milk-fruit juice beverage can also be accomplished with carboxymethyl cellulose (U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,532).
Navel orange juice debittered with vegetable oil can be used in a milk-orange juice beverage as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,476.
Pear and milk combinations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,865. The use of pear pulp overcomes the settling problem.
Much of this effort has been directed at obtaining a clear protein enriched soft drink. However, it is desired to provide a turbid soft drink, particularly a citrus flavoredturbid soft drink, which turbidity can be attributed to suspended protein material.
Many denatured whey proteins are known which would produce a protein enriched turbid soft drink. However, the market demands a product in which the turbidty is caused by a stable suspension, i.e., one that does not settle after one month.